


La Douleur Exquise

by MarauderIvy



Category: The Mists of Avalon - Marion Zimmer Bradley
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: La Douleur Exquise (French): The heart-wrenching pain of wanting someone you can’t have.





	La Douleur Exquise

 

_那时候他们还拿葛狄文称呼他。兰斯洛特也不知道这个寄养在艾克托里斯爵士家里的孩子会是他的表弟。凯伊那会儿出去放鹰了，兰斯洛特来到城堡后院，小亚瑟就在那里，对着一排木靶练习射箭。_

_他站在马厩的阴影里，自觉像个偷窥者，看着这个身形纤细的金发男孩一遍遍不厌其烦地练习，从执弓的姿势到张弓搭箭时的力度平衡。他射得并不差，直到有一支箭擦过他的耳际猛地钉进木头横梁，他才发现他的闯入被发现了。_

_“小心点。”兰斯洛特拔出剑递给他，“你差点伤了我。你可负担不起那责任。”_

_亚瑟抬头看着他，咧嘴笑了：“谢谢你，骑士大人。”那孩子的笑容就如阳光一般温煦，又像粼粼湖水般闪耀。他的手指柔软白皙，从他手中擦过。_

_他只来得及向亚瑟交代他是班恩国王的儿子，目前正跟随父亲在小不列颠四处征战，却在来得及告诉他名字前就不得不匆匆离开，响应艾克托里斯的召见。亚瑟坐在灯芯草垫上，弯腰检查着他的弓，嘴里横叼着一只箭，像只慵懒的鸟。_

_兰斯洛特直到走后，都还能感受到那道目光。他想，那孩子目光里有某种东西......如此纯洁无瑕，又至为纯粹，是他从未见过、也怀疑他也再不会在别处见到。像是一道纯净的火光，照破了重重晦暗，照进他心底某处隐秘的一角，忽然如潮汐般起伏涨落。_

_走出城堡的那一刻，他知道，未来某日，他还会再见到他。见到小葛狄文。_

 

有时候，兰斯洛特会想，摩根是否也会时不时想起廷塔杰尔，就如他时不时会想起阿瓦隆一样。

那时候撒克逊人还没开始叫他“精灵箭”，他尚不知加勒哈德在未来将只代表着他的长子，而非他自己。有时候，兰斯洛特不懂他为什么还会记得。阿瓦隆的生活已如夏海迷雾般蒸干在日光里，远去了。湖上夫人的面目已然模糊，而他却还能依稀忆起圣岛四周苹果树的清香，忆起春日晨风拂过镜池表面的涟漪。圣湖四周有经久不散的清凉雾气，儿时他从不敢在起雾时靠近湖水，害怕失足踏入精灵国度。

他来到格兰斯顿伯里教堂之后，反而越来越频繁地忆起那一切。没准就如摩根所说，雾气在那里极其稀薄，只要凝神细看，就能看见阿瓦隆的影子，投在教堂前的草地上。只要仔细聆听，就能听见女祭司和德鲁伊祭司走动的身影，喃喃着对女神的祝祷。

他们现在都叫他加勒哈德了，一个他早就抛弃了的名字。他们所不知的却是那个名字所曾代表的一切，阿瓦隆以及那背后千丝万缕的一切。兰斯洛特想起，主教总是赞颂他纯洁无瑕的灵魂，可如果他知道真相，或许永远都不会让他进教堂的门。

岁月流淌，而这么多年以来，他只依稀记得曾对摩根这样坦诚过。那天似乎是圣灵降临节前夜，还是加勒斯的封爵仪式，那是卡米洛有史以来最盛大的庆典，而他在那天却终于下决定要远离王宫，去惩处派林诺的龙。

那天他差点杀了高文。他自嘲地想，他那时怎么会想到，最终他真的这样做了。高文说：“你真像阿克琉斯，眼里只有那个叫帕特克洛罗斯的骑士。真可惜你不喜欢那希腊式的爱情！”他是在开玩笑，可如果他表兄知道真相，怕是会死不瞑目。

兰斯洛特放下圣餐礼所需的杯盘，觉得阿瓦隆神殿的长影再一次在眼前掠过。他又想起桂妮薇穿过迷雾，闯进阿瓦隆的那天。日暮经由圣丘顶部的巨石圈洒在绿草与苜蓿花苞上。最多的时候，他想起的也是那一天。

后来他对摩根说，他在第一眼看到她时就爱上了她，那所言非虚。那一天他同样也对她说：“我不知道我爱她，是不是只因为我可以因此更接近—— _他。_ ”

回想起来，兰斯洛特觉得高文说得没错。他眼里只有一个人……他渴望她，只是因为没法拥有他而已。

不过，他确实曾经拥有过，只有短暂的一晚。那一晚撒克逊人的长矛在北方的天际燃烧，军营外响彻野天鹅的哀鸣。那是巴东山战役的前一日——现在卡米洛化为湮尘，或许有很多人不会记得，就在那一天，亚瑟背弃了龙首旗帜。

兰斯洛特低下头。教堂里的人想推举他为神父。 _但如果他们知道他曾经做过什么……_

 

他早就知道撤下旗帜不会是亚瑟本人的意愿。作战会议刚一结束，他就怒气冲冲地跟着亚瑟进了国王的卧室。

“够了，表哥。”亚瑟脸色苍白，“你知道我尊重你并且爱你，但这件事到此为止了。”

兰斯洛特冷笑了一声：“你口口声声说尊重我，却将代表我家乡阿瓦隆的龙首旗帜弃如敝履。”

亚瑟闭上眼睛，露出哀伤的表情。那指控让他痛楚万分。

“我的国王陛下，”兰斯洛特压抑着怒气说，“我明白您不会轻易失信。这到底是为什么？”

“我们是基督徒，要在圣母的旗帜下出征——”

“你告诉我，这是你的旨意，还是王后的？”

亚瑟沉默了。兰斯洛特得到了他想要的答案，一时间几乎怒不可遏。

“所以你以后是准备事事听她的了？以后这王座是不是也要易主？你可能忘了，共主是你，不是她！要统帅军队迎战撒克逊人的也是你，而不是她……她根本不懂自己在说什么——”

“兰斯洛特！”亚瑟低喝，更多的却是震惊。兰斯洛特看到他眼里的难以置信，不禁在心中嘲弄： _他以为他爱桂妮薇胜过爱他。好像有什么在他心里能胜过他似的……_

他猛地甩开亚瑟的手腕：“陛下，即便您毫不顾忌北方部族的感受，但您可能忘了，我是湖上夫人的儿子，您在这样做之前，可曾想过我会有什么感受？还是说现在在您心里，除了王后您谁也不在乎？”

亚瑟脸色苍白，说不出是愤怒还是受伤多一些：“兰斯，在你心里，我就是这样的国王吗？”

兰斯洛特苦涩地说：“陛下，我当初宣誓效忠的共主绝不会因为一个女人而弃他的人民于不顾。”

他知道这样说对亚瑟也是不公平的。亚瑟并非是为了桂妮薇才这样做，虽然他的确是为了讨她欢心。但是究其根本，那正是使得亚瑟成为国王的品质。他不愿令任何人失望，想让他们每个人都快乐……

 _至少他不在乎我快不快乐。_ 他心底一个声音说，那念头立刻如燃烧的毒蛇钻进了他的血管。

“那就这样吧，亚瑟王。”他长长叹了口气，“我该离去了，省得哪一天陛下亲自下令驱赶我。”

这回是他的手腕被人握住了。亚瑟震惊地看着他：“驱赶你？”

“您已经将龙首旗帜视为异端的象征了，我如何能知道您未来不会也将我视为邪恶的异教徒？”

亚瑟难以置信地睁大眼睛：“你怎们能够这样说？我当然不觉得你是邪恶的……”

“那就证明给我看啊！来啊！”兰斯洛特吼道，猛地挣开那只手，推了他一把。亚瑟踉跄了一步。

后来，他也不知道那是怎么引向后续的一系列事情的，他只知道在他反应过来的时候，亚瑟在扭打间被他推得倒在床上，而共主的两只手腕都被他牢牢地握住了。兰斯洛特觉得那手腕像孩子一般纤细，他用力收紧桎梏，亚瑟立刻露出痛楚的表情。

若有仆役在此刻闯进来，定会被眼前的情景吓得瞠目结舌。共主和共主的马队将领衣衫不整地在床上纠缠在一起。

兰斯洛特一阵头晕，但是仍然记得不要放开手。亚瑟挣扎了一会儿就平静下来。看来他也不知道他在盘算什么……

他一开始确实是为旗帜而来的，可现在另一种想法似乎占据了他的脑海。后来他明白，其实一开始就跟旗帜没有什么关系。那关乎的一直是旗帜一事背后某种秘而不宣又难以言喻的事情，直到多年后他才敢对摩根坦诚。

亚瑟说：“表哥，我恳请你不要让这件事成为我们之间的嫌隙。你知道我是在乎你的，你是我最钟爱的将领。”

他睁大眼睛、委屈又受伤的模样让他看上去像多年前加冕礼上的那个孩子，那个仰赖于他、名叫葛狄文的，他的表弟.......他不比那时年长多少。

兰斯洛特感到又一股怒火：明明他是被轻视、被背叛的那个。该感到受伤的人是他。

“那就证明给我看。”他用嘶哑的声音说。

亚瑟沉沉地闭上眼睛。他的衬衣在争执中被弄乱了，松垮又满是褶皱。即便如此，他仍有种共主的威仪。

“表哥，你想要什么？告诉我，你知道我会应允你的一切要求。”

兰斯洛特紧紧地钳着他的手腕，就算亚瑟觉得很痛，他也没有表现出来。

“那么陛下，明日迎战撒克逊人的时候，请允许我拿着龙首旗帜上战场。”

亚瑟的手动了动，像是想要握住他的，最终却只能做到让指尖勉强地扫过他的手背。

“只有这件事我无法准许。请原谅我……”

兰斯洛特听到自己满是哀伤的冷笑声。

“任何、任何其它事情，加勒哈德。只要你开口要求，我就不会拒绝。任何事情。”亚瑟急切地说，语气轻柔，若不是被他握着手腕，他想必已经用手在抚摸他的脸颊。他是多么怀念那抚触。从来只有在私下的时候，他会那么触碰他。他也只在私下用这个他早就抛弃了的名字。

兰斯洛特注视着他。亚瑟的眼睛像圣湖中的星曜，充满某种哀痛又热烈的东西。他感到心口猛地一震，头晕目眩地俯下身。

“只要你记得，这是你应允的。”他凑在亚瑟耳边说，“亚瑟。”

后来他回想起来，觉得无论亚瑟有多么爱他，那一刻也一定没有料到他会那么做，否则他也不会在兰斯洛特放开他手腕时静静地躺在那里，像只温顺的鹿。实话说来，他也没想到自己会那么做。可是亚瑟亲口对他说，任他予取予求，他怎么能够拒绝？这机会可没有下一次了......

等他看出来他的企图时，一切都已经晚了。兰斯洛特不仅剥掉了他的罩袍和外衫，还解下腰间的缎带将他的手腕紧紧绑缚在床头柱上。亚瑟瞪着他，面色惨白，开始在束缚里用力挣扎，却无济于事。

他想， _天哪，我一定是中了摩根的符咒。_ 但他已经有几年没见过她了……亚瑟平静下来，脸上满是哀痛震惊与难以置信。

“兰斯洛特！你要这样侮辱你的国王吗？”他声音颤抖，兰斯洛特从没见过他这么惊惧又悲伤难抑的样子。

“这是你应允的！是你允许我的！”他嘶哑地喊道，亚瑟脸上的痛苦更甚，像一支冷箭穿透他的心。他背弃了他的信任......但是话说回来，是他先这么做的......

“你也要失信于我吗，表弟？是你答应的......”他哽咽着说，将最后阻隔在他们之间的衣物剥掉。亚瑟打了个哆嗦，下意识地想要蜷缩起来，却被他用力按住，动弹不得。

静寂在夜空下流淌着。“我的国王陛下。”兰斯洛特喃喃地说，试探着抚摸他。他一直知道亚瑟很漂亮，拥有与他截然不同的耀眼金发和白皙皮肤，烛光流转在他的发丝上的时候，他的头发宛如活生生的黄金，嘴唇也像是玫瑰砌成的。他想起加冕典礼那天的亚瑟，戴着从龙首尤瑟那里继承来的金色饰环，像一只年轻美丽的白鹿。

 _他不比那时年长多少。_ 兰斯洛特的指腹沿着光洁的皮肤向下滑去，几乎沉醉于那柔软温热的触感。亚瑟猛地绷紧了身体，某种难以言喻的脆弱从他紧咬嘴唇的姿态中流露出来。火光下，他像是泪盈满眶。

兰斯洛特心中又被一阵柔情与不忍所占据了。

“你只需要下令让我代替你执掌龙首旗帜， _亚瑟，_ ”他几乎央求着说， _拜托答应吧，亚瑟。答应吧，_ “我就放了你，并对你谢罪。”

但是亚瑟仍旧不肯吭声，那倔强的样子激怒了兰斯洛特。他俯下身，发狠地深深吻他，在他唇上尝到恼恨与深情，像血与火交织在一起。他感到心中最后的温柔也被汹涌的浪潮卷走，只剩下苍凉贫瘠的石滩。

兰斯洛特的手来到他身后，强硬地捅进去，毫不留情地打开他紧涩的身体，立刻听到亚瑟因为疼痛而哽住的声音，心脏像是被荆棘绞缠住。他本该是满怀柔情地做这事的，像亲吻玫瑰那样亲吻他，每一下抚触都犹如礼赞。然而此刻他却在这么残酷地折磨他，只恨他痛得不够。

这一切是怎么变成这样的？要是圆桌的其他人知道，怕是要追杀他到地狱结冰......

他抽出手指，不顾亚瑟无助的低低哽咽，硬是抬起他的身体，狠狠地捅了进去。

亚瑟死死地咬着嘴唇才没有尖叫出声，眼泪却登时流了下来。他一阵阵地痉挛，本能抵抗着那残暴的侵犯，却只让痛楚更甚。有一刻，他眼神涣散，像是快要昏厥过去似的。

兰斯洛特想， _我是万劫不复了！_ 却知道就算众神要在此刻降下天罚，他也不会停手。他把自己整个抽出来，借着润湿的鲜血，又蛮横地用力捅了进去。亚瑟把嘴唇咬破了，痛得承受不住地啜泣起来。

 _现在他能感受到我有多痛了。_ 他一边想，一边用力按住亚瑟纤瘦的腰，毫不在乎对方有多么痛苦，带着几分恨意地撞进他身体里去。他几乎不给他喘息的余地，只一心想把暴风骤雨的狂怒全都宣泄到他身上。

亚瑟像被猎人的矛钉穿在林地里的鹿，用垂死的、噙满泪水的眼睛看着他，唇上蜿蜒着一抹珊瑚似的红，却有种惊心动魄的美丽。兰斯洛特情不自禁地抚摸起他来，只觉得他是那样年轻而柔韧，像白柳木制成的竖琴，只是不同于温柔的爱抚，琴师的手指却在残酷地蹂躏。

“噢，不，不……”亚瑟在他怀中哭泣，“停下来，请停下来。加勒哈德。表哥，求你……”

兰斯洛特想要大喊： _不要在这种时候喊我表哥！_ 同时狠命地戳刺了几下，不知道是爱意蒸腾成恨，还是恨沸腾成了情欲。亚瑟剧烈地颤抖起来，咬紧嘴唇，痛苦地啜泣着，眼泪从眼眶里流了下来：“拜托停下来吧......”

在他心底的某一角，兰斯洛特恶意地想着：原来阿瓦隆与不列颠共同选定的王也不过如此。现在他知道亚瑟为什么不许他司掌龙首的旗号在他麾下作战了。他比国王强大得多。亚瑟几次想要蜷缩起来，都被他按住手腕强行扯开了。他盈满泪水的眼睛让他看上去像个孩子。

“好痛，”他无助地呜咽，不断有泪水洇湿他的头发，那发丝即使揉乱、不堪入目，仍像王冠似的在他头顶闪闪发亮。亚瑟一会儿静默地承受着，承受着他的怒火、他的挞伐，像上帝在索多玛城降下他的怒火一般......他随即又勾起一个冷笑，那是何等讽刺的比喻。

静默只持续了一会儿，耳畔就又想起亚瑟的抽噎，他溃不成声的喃喃，仍然想要挣脱他的桎梏，却被痛楚钉在原地。兰斯洛特揪住他美丽的金发，逼迫他直视自己的眼睛。

“你为什么——为什么要这样……”亚瑟低语，那声音叫他心碎。兰斯洛特有一瞬间甚至想绝望地大笑：他竟问我为什么！在我这样无望地爱了他这么久之后，他问我为什么。

“葛狄文，”他用自己都想不到的温柔声音说，抚摸着亚瑟的脸颊，拂去他的泪水。亚瑟颤抖得更厉害了，像是不敢相信会用这个名字唤着他的人同时正在残忍地侵犯他，“你会明白的。等这一切结束之后，你就会明白……”

他俯下身，执起国王的手，在白皙的指尖上颤抖着烙下一层细密轻柔的吻。亚瑟的挣扎忽然停止了，像是不解于他突如其来的温柔。兰斯洛特怀着满心怜惜，轻轻梳理着他的金发，试图吻他。

亚瑟呜咽出声，尔后屈从了，兰斯洛特深深地吻住他，在他唇上品尝到寒冰烈火的滋味，餍足于一种前所未有的胜利感。

“我的国王陛下，”他说，觉得这一声前所未有地虔敬，他也比此前任何时候都要爱他，“要是你能知道我有多么爱你……”

亚瑟声音沙哑，但他好歹没在哭了：“兰斯洛特，你在为你的罪开脱......”

他的脸颊湿淋淋的，眼睛也略微红肿着，却仍然宛如晨花一样纯白灿烂。兰斯洛特抑制不住想要抱住他，仰慕地吻遍他全身的冲动。他哀痛地说：“陛下，我全心全意地敬爱您，这难道也是一种罪吗？如果是，那么愿上帝惩罚我，因为他知道，我所做的一切都是因为我爱你。”

亚瑟因他话语中毫不掩饰的赤诚敬献而战栗起来。兰斯洛特看着他，喃喃地说：“亚瑟，我知道你也是这样想的。毕竟，你没有拒绝我。”

他抚摸着亚瑟的金发，减缓下力度，缓慢悠长地抽送起来。亚瑟在他怀中颤抖，他便拥紧了他，只觉彻骨的悲伤已经不知不觉像窗外的北风般席卷而来。他就快接近了......

感到那一刻逐渐接近的时候，兰斯洛特眼前忽然浮现出无数纷乱的景象。暮色洒在山丘和生满芦苇的岸边，湖上飘荡着浓重的雾气……共主的加冕典礼那天，亚瑟穿着简朴的白上衣，身量纤细，阳光在他的长剑上闪烁发亮……许许多多身着华服、持剑与盾的骑士，同他在一张巨大的圆桌前并列而坐。还有很多他认为似乎是属于未来的场景：五朔节火把的光、圣湖里阿瓦隆教堂的长影、有人将竖琴放在他膝上，请求他歌唱一曲……

一切结束之后，他好一会儿才平静下来，觉得自己好像才从水中走出来，眼前还全是氤氲雾气，血液却像是在燃烧，这才稍稍冷却下来。

他低下头，忽然意识到自己还压在亚瑟身上，立刻手忙脚乱地从他体内抽出来，亚瑟措手不及，痛苦地呻吟了一声。兰斯洛特感到一阵晕眩。

“上帝啊——我，我这是做了什么事.......”

他匆忙解开亚瑟手腕上的缎带，扶着他坐起来，然后就再不敢碰他。那是他的表弟、他一直以来渴慕着的光辉圣洁的王，他却这么亵渎了他。他想必是被恶魔诅咒了。

“陛下，”他声音嘶哑地说，感到眼泪滑落下来，“我罪无可赦，请您把我从圆桌除名，再赐我一把剑，让我自行赎清罪孽。”

他不等亚瑟开口，又继续说：“我知道我的罪无法原谅，但是我可以当着上帝的面说，我是衷心想要追随您，从生到死。我——我没有想到，这怎么会这样……”

他泣不成声，几乎说不出话来。想起自己的剑带之前被胡乱扔在灯芯草垫上，这就要翻身下床去取，手腕却被人握住了。

“加勒哈德。”亚瑟轻声说，而他甫一说话，兰斯洛特就再也无法抑制住哭泣，他在一片混乱中感到亚瑟将他拥进了怀里，像对待孩子一样轻轻摇晃着他，“表哥，别说傻话。如果这样做能让你不再生我的气，那么，那么我，”他犹豫了一下，“我很愿意。”

“愿意什么？上帝啊，我无论如何也不该这么侮辱你。”

亚瑟摇了摇头：“兰斯洛特，任何你做的事情，我都不会觉得是侮辱。”

“我已经不配再跟随在你身边。”他哽咽地说，“你应该讨厌我、鄙视我。天啊。我没法原谅我自己。”

“我已经原谅了你。”亚瑟说，“就像你说的那样，是恶魔短暂地侵袭了你的神智....没准是你不小心碰了摩根留下来的什么东西。”他试着打趣。

兰斯洛特惟有轻轻摇了摇头，苦涩吞噬了他的心。

“总之，让我们不要再提起这件事，加勒哈德。”亚瑟温柔地说，“我的表哥。我们还会像从前一样。我仍然会爱你。”

 

 

后来兰斯洛特觉得，这应该怪塔列辛，是他把这孩子教得太过慈悲柔善、不够无情，他可能甚至不懂什么是恨。亚瑟确实原谅了他.......好像那一晚从没发生过一样，他仍旧是他的马队将领，他最得意的统帅、最钟爱的骑士，直到卡米洛湮灭的那一天。

起初，他确实是为旗帜而去的......他仍能记起他们一同讨论战役时，彼此用已经抛弃的名字呼唤对方，期盼着在巨龙旗帜下并肩作战，像他们期盼已久的那样。不过在短短几天之内，背叛就来得这样迅疾，让人猝不及防。

但是后来，后来发生的事情，绝非只是失望引发的怒火。是太过热诚的爱意与太过无望的渴求，还有两者之间千丝万缕的一切。他没有向神父告解过这一天，这么多年来都不曾。而如果有人问他是否后悔，他也知道那答案是什么。

在他长子逝去的教堂里已经没有竖琴，兰斯洛特忽然怀念起缎带拂过手指时的触感。有一年，他刚结束远离宫廷的生活，从撒克逊人的北境归来。那日的庆典上，国王曾要求他唱歌。

他接过竖琴，那时候，他满心都是亚瑟。对他的思念、对他的爱，像冰雪下生长的杜鹃花：

_在波涛之乡的那一边，_

_无人与我为伴，_

_只有对我所爱之人的追忆，_

_我衷心唱出的歌，_

_还有记忆中杜鹃的哀鸣。_

**Finis**

 

注释：结尾歌词来自《阿瓦隆迷雾4：橡树之囚》，文中个别对话也取自书中。


End file.
